Unorthodox
by the-vampire-act
Summary: OneShot. After Reid pays a visit to House, the two get jammed in an elevator together. Only then does Reid realize that House doesn't just want to play games- he literally wants to play games. Spoilers for CM's Corazon.  No slash.


**According to Google, a rubber tip can did in fact jam an elevator and can break it even if placed in the correct spot. I was afraid to see the elaboration of that 'jammage'. **

**Unorthodox **

Dr. Gregory House and Dr. Spencer Reid slumped to the ground, their eyes fixated on the seemingly interesting elevator wall that laid ahead of them. The lights were out, the elevator buttons were faulty, and the emergency sign kept dinging every other second. Reid didn't even need the lights on to know that House was smirking.

"It's not funny," Spencer muttered childishly. "You know how I feel about the dark…"

"Yeah, _that's _the reason why you're upset with me," House replied sarcastically. "I'd hate for you to dwell on the less important facts."

"How the hell did you break the elevator, anyways?" Spencer hissed.

"Well, I'm just that good," House grinned. Then, he lifted up his cane and hit the flashing elevator sign. Eventually it stopped and a voice sounded out through the intercom.

"_Hello, help is on the way. Seems that the elevator machinery was jammed by some sort of rubber tip. We can see it, but we just can't reach it," _the nameless voice said. _"Is everyone alright?" _

"Rubber tip…?" Reid mumbled. Then, realization hit and he glared at House, reaching for the bottom of his cane. "Jackass!" he hissed.

"_Dr. Reid, is that you?" _another voice asked. They both recognized it as Cuddy's voice. _"Is it just you and House, and if it is, I thoroughly apologize. Just don't let him get to you-" _

"Aw, don't listen to her, Dr. Reid," House smirked. "She's all talk and no action. If you don't believe me, ask her last blind date…."

"_I apologize immensely," _Cuddy groaned. _"Try not to kill each other, alright? In the meantime, we're going to work on getting the lights back on." _

"The good doctor here appreciates that incalculably," House snickered. "Fear of the dark, you know?"

"House!" Reid hissed.

"_Just ignore him; that's what everyone else always does," _Cuddy sighed. "_I've informed the engineers that an FBI agent is stuck in an elevator. When that didn't seem important enough to them, I told them House in there with you. They're fifteen minutes away now. Just…just try not kill each other, alright?" _

"Yeah, thanks," Spencer sighed. Dejectedly, he rolled himself into a ball and flipped his phone open so he would have some sort of light. He knew that no one was listening to them anymore, and he also knew that meant House's game was just about to start. As if reading his mind, House scooted closer to Reid and whammed his cane in between them.

"Truth or dare?"

Reid just blinked. He hadn't been expecting that. Instead of humoring the older doctor, he merely shook his head and watched his phone flicker 'no service' on its screen. He was done amusing House, and he wasn't going to make himself another one of his pawns.

"Fine, I'll start," he grumbled. "I pick truth."

"I'm not going to do this," Spencer sighed.

"Yes you are," House glared. "Go on- ask anything!"

Spencer bit down on his lip; House always got his way, and he knew that in the end he'd trick him into playing anyways. But first, he had to test the waters….

"Truth," Spencer said.

"There's a good boy," House smiled. "Why did you chose Gideon as a mentor?" In other words, 'why did you chose Gideon over me?'

"I didn't, to be honest," Spencer replied. "He sort of chose me in a way. I was asking him questions after a seminar, and he asked me if he'd join me for lunch. I agreed, and while we were there he asked me if I even considered working for the BAU. Since that day he's been my mentor, I suppose…Truth or dare?"

"Truth," House grumbled.

House's lack of reaction made Spencer almost smile. He had dissatisfied him, and that meant he was ahead of the game already. He thought over his possible questions before deciding to stay 'on-topic' with Houses' own. "Who have you mentored?"

"My team." The answer was immediate, without hesitation. Knowing that House too had a fairly good memory, he knew the response meant that he barely even had to think about the question. That either meant it was completely true or completely false, but given House's track record with his team- or teams, really- he had a strong feeling it was the most truthful response he'd get from him. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Reid nodded.

"Why did you really come to Jersey?" It was a valid question, but House feared that it was a question he wasn't going to receive an answer to. He watched as the FBI agent rolled his eyes, but just for a moment he swore that he saw some sort of emotion pass over his features. Suddenly, Reid reached inside his messenger bag and tossed a legal sized- no, _hospital _sized envelope at him. Raising his eyebrows, House reached out for the envelope and peered inside.

"I wanted your _help_," Reid breathed.

House frowned as he skimmed through the x-rays and scans. Nothing seemed wrong, so what was the problem…? He looked up at the younger agent and furrowed his eyebrows. "What exactly am I looking at?"

Reid was starting to doubt himself again. What if he was overreacting- if it his headaches meant nothing? He had already received so much ridicule from so many people in his life, and he just wasn't sure if he could take anymore of it. It wasn't too late to change his mind, he supposed. He didn't have to ask House…

And then the lights came on.

"_The elevator needs to reboot," _Cuddy said, "_just sit tight for a few more minutes Dr. Reid." _

"Oh, gee," House muttered, "I see who your favorite is."

"_Goodbye House," _she sighed. Then there was silence over the monitor.

House turned his attention back to Reid. He tossed his cane off to the side and waited for Reid to continue explaining. When he realized he wasn't going to, he shook his head and continued for him. "You're having headaches, aren't you?" When Reid just looked away, House nodded his head. "So you're having headaches….." he mused. "Stress? Allergies? Flu? Cold?" He knew that none of those were the problem that Reid had been dwelling on, but he wanted to hear him say it.

Reid finally looked up at House, his eyes full of worry for just a moment, because as soon as the emotion appeared, it vanished. House could sense the internal conflict Reid was having as his eyes darted from House to the elevator sign. Finally, Reid swallowed his pride and nodded. "I think…I think it might be-"

Just then, the lights flickered on, the 'main floor' sign pinged on, and the doors opened. Quickly Reid gathered the scans from House and shoved them back in his messenger bag. Without hesitation he darted from the hospital.

"The hell was that about?" Cuddy asked, glaring up at House.

House just sighed and shook his head as he stood to his feet. After rebalancing himself with his cane, he started off toward his office again.

"House!" Cuddy hissed after him.

Finally the disgruntled man stopped. Turning around he shook his head in annoyance with the realization that Cuddy had created a scene with all her yelling. "What?" he asked loudly, throwing his free hand up in the air. "Don't any of you have work to do?" Without further warning at least ten eyes darted away from them and back to case files. Then he started his journey back to, ironically, the elevators across the hall from them.

"Tell me what happened, House!" Cuddy reiterated as she ran after him.

House stepped into the elevator and shrugged. "Sorry, doctor-patient confidentiality." Then, the elevator door closed.

**~* Unorthodox *~**

**Before all yee ask, if there is a sequel- which there will at least be a follow-up since all my H-CM fics are pretty much connected somehow- it will only be a OneShot. Thnx for reading; hope you all liked it!**


End file.
